


Breakfast is Served

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Aprons, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Chris is still not used to seeing Amehiko with his hair down.





	Breakfast is Served

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired since Chris's unidolized Mstage Anniversary card was released, but embellished after Amehiko's offshot came out and made more motivation for it :P

The stars certainly didn’t predict rain today.

What started as a clear sunny day quickly turned tail into freezing rain. Normally, Amehiko enjoyed the soothing sound of raindrops splashing. But since he was heading towards Chris’s apartment—which was far away enough for the weather to drastic change—he was caught off-guard with no umbrella to shield him. By the time he arrived at the front door, he was soaked to the bone, with the gel in its unkempt hair washed away, layering down his hair.

For most cases, he would be considered unpresentable to visit a loved one; in fact, he had half the mind to delay his visit, to return home, freshen up and return with an umbrella this time. But since his lover was Chris—the man who arrived to his first date with a wetsuit and snorkeling gear without a hint of shame—somehow, Amehiko’s frazzled appearance looked professional in contrast. He’d just have to fix up at his place.

He rang the bell a number of times, but there was no answer. Checking the time on his phone, he noted that it was still quite early in the morning, so most likely Chris was cooking in the kitchen. The rattles of pots and pans, as well as the drenching rain hitting the windows, most likely obscured the doorbell’s sound.

Sighing, he gave up ringing and reached for his jacket pocket. Thankfully, Chris had provided him with a copy of his keys, since they saw each other so frequently. Chris’s home was always open to Amehiko, so like his own, he unlocked the door himself and stepped inside.

Just as he predicted, he immediately wiffed the creamy smell of a home brew meal. Chuckling softly, he removed his shoes, carefully making sure they didn’t drip any water over Chris’s own.

“Chris,” he said, raising his voice so the other could hear over the clatter in the kitchen. “I’m here.”

The noises from the kitchen went silent, save for the sound of sizzle over a hot stove. Within seconds, Chris stuck out his head through the wall to see him. From the small reveal, he was wearing just his wetsuit and an apron—his usual odd choice of attire for cooking—with his hair tied in a ponytail. Amehiko imagined as soon as the food was done, he would tear the apron off and go jump at the nearest lake right away.

“Amehiko!” he exclaimed. “You’re just in time!”

“Cooking breakfast this soon, I see?”

“Of course! I made enough just for the both of us to indulge before we go to our outing! I hope you like it!”

“I’m sure I will,” he said, smiling wryly. “Could use some warm food after taking a beating from Mother Nature on the way here.” He approached the kitchen. “Sorry for the mess, I’ll clean it up when I get the chance.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Though, I am terribly sorry to hear that, Amehiko. If you need—” Chris suddenly lowered his volume, gaping. “—n-need… ah.”

“I look like quite the gremlin now, huh?” he teased, running his fingers through his softened hair. “I’m not used to getting my feathers ruffled, so apologies for my appearance. I’ll fix it up before we leave.”

“N-Not at all….”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow at the odd stare he gave. Ignoring it, he continued as he went toward him. “Mind if I get a towel before I drench your floors?”

“O-Oh!” Chris stammered, tearing his eyes away from Amehiko while blushing feverishly. “F-Forgive me! Yes, let me get you a towel promptly!”

Chris rushed back into the kitchen. Amehiko stood bewildered by Chris’s frantic behavior. He wondered if Chris wasn’t feeling well, or maybe he looked more embarrassing than he thought. When Chris returned with the item, his crimson blush was still apparent on his face.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the offering.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the towel over his messy hair. Upon finishing, he opened them and found Chris still… staring at him. He was not unnerved by the stare itself, but rather, wondering why someone like Chris would look this dumbstruck over something not ocean-related.

Amehiko took a shot back at the kitchen. He pointed at it. “You know, the food might be burnt being away from the stove this long.”

“A-Ah! Yes, you’re right, forgive me! I’ll prepare your breakfast right away!”

“It’s no trouble,” he chuckled. Whatever was flustering Chris, he couldn’t deny his amusement over how adorable he was reacting as such.

Chris returned to the kitchen once more. After Amehiko dried himself a little more, he moved more freely around the apartment. “Mind if I take a bath and change my clothes while you do that?”

“Of course,” Chris replied in a booming, calmer voice. “Please, go right ahead.”

With his consent, Amehiko went to the bath room. It was a good thing he always carried an extra pair of clothes, in the event of dirtying himself and feeling uncomfortable with the muck throughout the day. He took them out of his bag and hung them over the rack as he worked his way to undressing himself.

The bath was more than enough of a refreshment. The heat of the warm water cooled down his body, easing any possible aches he had dragging himself here. For the mere half-hour, he felt at such peace, almost to the point where he would have dozed off.

Once he was finished, he put on his pants, but kept his top open and exposed. He left the bath room with his tank top layered over his arm, while his free hand rubbed the towel over his face. He was dressed enough to see Chris, and didn’t want to delay breakfast any longer for his own fault. Besides, they were lovers, so he felt comfortable to walk around Chris’s home half-nude.

“How’s the food?” Amehiko said, stepping back into the kitchen.

“It’s going well!” Chris turned around to face him. Once more, the blush burned over his cheeks. “Oh,” his voice suddenly coy, “I’ll be done in a few minutes… So please, sit down and relax.”

Amehiko kept his surprise in silent. He quietly obeyed and went to sit down. He slouched against the chair, still rubbing any water off his skin while he waited.

Despite several minutes passing, Chris didn’t came. He waited a little longer, but still there was no sign of him.

Curiously, he removed himself from his chair and looked back at the kitchen. It appeared breakfast wasn’t served yet still, as Chris was still cooking over the stove. But his expression looked… lost. As if some troubling thought was distracting him. His hands moved robotically, repeating his mindless stirring over and over in slow circles.

“Chris?”

Chris jolted upon his voice, alertness returning to his eyes once more. He looked back at Amehiko with a guilt-ridden expression. “F-Forgive me! I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting….”

“Is everything alright?” 

“O-Of course,” he said, laughing an awkward laugh before returning back to his cooking.

He didn’t pry any further; if Chris wasn’t going to be honest with him, as long as he didn’t see any negative waves, he wasn’t going to force him to. Instead, he thought to show his support a different way—emotionally.

Amehiko moved behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, enough to feel his body heat.

“Amehiko—” Chris murmured, before he was cut off with a kiss.

It was a firm, yet gentle kiss, a little token of his appreciation for him. He expected Chris to pull back in alarm from the sudden kiss; instead, Chris deepened it further, wrapping his arm around the back of his neck and feeling at his soaking hair.

Amehiko felt it prudent to keep their lips locked a little longer. They craned their necks and kissed over every inch of their lips, moistening it and reddening it further. The longer their kiss was, the more heated it became, and the louder their moans were. Soon, Amehiko was pressing Chris against the table (carefully avoiding the hot stove), while Chris dipped to keep their kiss in tact, shifting his arms as he grasped more of Amehiko’s locks.

A tongue struck through, and to Amehiko’s surprise, it was Chris who initiated it. Not wishing to ignore the opportunity, he tongued him back in turn. Their tongue lashing quickly escalated in intensity, to the point where Chris suddenly had to release Amehiko’s hair to hold his body upright, in order not to bang his head against the counter.

The jerking movement interrupted the momentum of their kiss. Finally, Amehiko pulled back, leaving a slight dribble stringing from Chris’s lips. They panted heavily.

Once Chris regulated his breathing, his face went back to bashfulness. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, eyes downcast. He clutched at his wrist.

“Nothing to apologize over,” Amehiko said. He cleaned the saliva off his face, giving a playful wink and a bewitching smile. “You’ve been cooking so long. Can’t blame you for feeling a little hungry, if you're looking for more than food.”

Chris grew quiet.

“Don’t mind me, I was only teasing you.”

The grip over his wrist tightened.

“Hold on,” Amehiko gasped, raising an eyebrow. “Am I actually in the right ballpark with my jokes for once?”

The shameful expression was enough to answer his question.

“It’s just,” Chris began, “that, you….”

That burning face. Those hesitant eyes. The overly-polite embarrassment over their little moment of intimacy. Finally, all the cogs worked onto Amehiko’s brain on what was the issue.

He decided to be direct. “Are you feeling horny right now, Chris?”

Chris stammered incoherently. He didn’t deny the claim though.

Amehiko smirked. “So that’s what this is all about… Well, it's much better than what I thought it was."

“T-That,” he sputtered, knotting his fingers together, “I… I… I’m terribly sorry. I-It’s just… from how you look today…” His blush deepened. “You’re more handsome than usual, Amehiko… I feel like a puffer fish, spellbounded by an intricate sandcastle you displayed to court me with."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed.

"But, regardless, it was very crude of me to react in such a way….”

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?” he teased.

Chris nodded solemnly.

“Well… I suppose we haven’t done it in a while. I can’t fault you for feeling ravenous. Besides,” he smirked, “I’m starting to feel it myself with how cute you are right now.”

“I-I… Thank you. I won’t deny that the thought… leaves my mind like a bubbling ocean when I see you.” His eyes widened. “But! But the food… I don’t want you to be starving, especially over a selfish request.”

“Then just re-heat it.”

“Would you be fine waiting so long though?”

“Chris,” he murmured, adding some softness to his voice, to alleviate any fears or guilt Chris had, “stop worrying about others for once. You always cook for me… Allow me to serve you breakfast for once.”

Thankfully, Chris understood that (rather corny in retrospect) euphemism. “A-Ah….”

There was a pregnant pause. For a moment, Amehiko assumed Chris would reject the request in bashful innocence. But instead, Chris silently returned to the stove and turned off everything. He loosened his ponytail and placed the hairband to his side. As soon as he finished, he lowered his hands and placed them to his sides.

He said nothing and simply waited.

Amehiko dropped the teasing at last. He moved closer and pulled Chris into a kiss, who nearly flinched from the suddenness of it. But as soon as he deepened the kiss, whatever hesitation Chris stubbornly held onto had completely crumbled, allowing him to easily melt into the other’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around Amehiko’s waist and subtly permitted him to keep going.

He moved away from his lips and lowered down. He brushed away the strands of hair laying over his shoulder and fully exposed his neck, ripe for kissing. Now with his mouth freed, he could perfectly hear Chris’s moans as he mouthed and teethed at this neckline until it reddened.

While the foreplay went on, Chris swayed his body along with Amehiko’s, back and forth, in slow motions. Eventually Chris raised an arm and grasped at Amehiko’s hair, slipping his fingertips between his strands as his moans became louder.

He decided to entice it further. While Chris remained distracted, he lowered his hand and slipped underneath the apron, feeling at the skin-tight wetsuit. He trickled his fingers slowly down, feeling every bump of muscle, every exposed bone―including the most sensitive place. It was already bulging prominently against the rubber, making a mini tent over the apron.

“You’re really getting hard,” he whispered in his ear. He rubbed over Chris’s erection, stirring him to make an erotic cry. “Let me help you there….”

“ _Ah_ … Yes, please do….”

Chuckling, Amehiko moved his hands from his erection, scaling back to his chest. His fingers slid through the opening of the apron. He reached for the wetsuit’s zipper and slowly lowered it all the way down to his waistline. He opened it up slightly to expose Chris’s cleavage more, and more importantly, give him space down “there”.

Nibbling at his neck, his hand snuck deep into the bottom half. Chris moaned louder as Amehiko raised his cock, already dripping with pre-come. He stroked it.

Chris nearly yelped at the first time. But the surprise wore off the faster Amehiko moved his hands, the harder he pumped, and the wetter Chris got. Soon, Chris stopped speaking entirely, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth to hold back his lewdness. The pleasure of his blushing expression spoke for him instead.

Just when Chris was fully erect, Amehiko finally released his cock, making the other let out a disappointed whimper. He rubbed its tip.

“Chris,” he said, narrowing his eyes, “sit on the table.”

The sudden request broke Chris from his lust. “What?” he gasped.

“Get on the table. It will be more comfortable ‘serving’ you there.”

“A-Amehiko… Please, you don’t have to… If you wish, we could always just―”

“I want this, though.”

“Amehiko….”

Blushing, he picked himself up. With Amehiko’s assistance, he positioned himself sitting upright, keeping his arms wrapped around him. They shared soft pecks with each other as Amehiko slowly removed himself off him.

He spread Chris’s legs. Though the apron covered his entire front region, his erection was still distinct, bulging a higher tent at the center, wetting the fabric.

“Bite your apron,” he suggested. “Keep it up for me.”

“Should I remove it…?”

“You can if you want.” He smirked. “Though, I’d imagine you’d want to stifle your moans from your neighbors from what I’m about to do to you.”

“A-Ah….”

He quietly obeyed. He lifted the end of the apron and bit it to keep it in place. His teeth were trembling shut.

Amehiko lowered himself in between Chris’s legs. He took a deep breath. Furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes, he widened his mouth and tilted his head deeper, accepting the erection and pushing it between his gums. He took as much as he could handle―even with average size, unfortunately, Amehiko was no expert in holding his breath like his partner was―before he started sucking.

He moved his head back and forth, escalating the speed and intensity with each suction. He could feel Chris hardened further in his mouth, and he nearly hummed in pleasure from it. The act itself was gratifying; the lustful, blissful expression he left on Chris’s face was tenfold as much.

Chris’s teeth gritted shut as he chewed on the apron. The tip was soaked with saliva and crumbled against his lips. At certain intervals, when Chris couldn’t help a loud moan, the apron slipped off. But just as soon as it happened, he pulled it back and bit it once more.

“ _Amehiko_ ,” Chris muttered through the cloth. He dug his hand into the softened locks of his un-gelled hair. Though his moans were hardly audible with his mouth stuffed, Amehiko could vaguely hear the words: “ _more_ ”.

Of course, he would give him ‘more’ without question. Amehiko always strived to make people happy―Chris especially―and it was only after they got together when he realized that he could work his magic through physical means as well.

If he could just make him come in his mouth, he’d be fully satisfied as well. The thought only pressed him to suck harder, to reach that end point in the most swiftest, but pleasing manner possible.

Chris’s body quivered as he struggled keeping his legs fully apart, as well as to keep his upper body stiff. He could barely even talk, only garbling out a mantra of pleas intermixed with his moans. The apron was soaking further, and his grip against Amehiko’s hair tightened desperately. He looked just ready to come at any moment.

But right before he reached that tipping point, Chris released the apron from his mouth, letting it fall over his lap. “A-Amehiko, _please_ …!” he exclaimed. “Please stop…!”

Amehiko halted his movements without any hesitation or annoyance. He released Chris’s dripping cock and looked up.

“Did I hurt you?” he said, his tone concerned.

Chris was too out of breath to respond immediately. He rubbed his sweat-laced forehead, trying to break out from his arousal state. His crimson cheeks cooled to a pink hue.

At last, he panted, “No… You didn’t at all… It was… very good.”

“Then, what’s the problem?”

“I… I wish not to come yet. Not without pleasing you first too…. It would be most unfair if I was the only one feeling good this morning.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, smiling warmly. He chuckled. “Besides, I can’t say I’m not getting excited myself… But I can handle it with my own hands later, if you catch my drift.”

Chris shook his head. “Please… It would make me most happy if you dive with me for this thrilling moment….”

Always with that heart-felt polite voice, mixed with a soft expression. How could Amehiko deny that beautiful, puppy-dog eyed request?

“Alright….”

“N-Not here,” he stumbled, slowly removing himself from the table. “May we continue in my bedroom…?”

He laughed once more. “Sure.”

They wasted no time, not while the momentum was still there. As soon as they crossed through that bedroom space, they resumed their moment of passion with a make out session. Clothes were rustled and tossed, preparations were swiftly made, and any foreplay was rushed. Within minutes, they were both fully sweaty and nude, Amehiko laying over Chris in bed, Chris with his legs spread and welcoming Amehiko into his embrace with each thrust.

Despite the rush, as soon as he penetrated, Amehiko kept a steady, slow pace, letting his arousal rise at a snail’s pace. They were already excited; there was no need to end it as soon as it began. Chris looked more than comfortable with the decision. Without getting rough, he was able to see Amehiko clearer and appreciate the view, with the ceiling lights casting a glow over Amehiko’s body.

The windows fogged from both the humidity of rain, as well as the stickiness of their activity. Only the soft taps of raindrops, the bed creaks, the bubbles of the nearby fish tanks, as well as their own moans and pants, echoed across the room. It was so soothing, wrapped in Chris’s arms in a tight hug, that if Amehiko didn’t need his stamina, he would have gone straight to sleep.

Chris, of course, came first. Amehiko followed shortly after. Ecstasy waned, Amehiko pulled out and laid to the side of Chris. They panted in front of each other’s faces and felt their sweat and come drip over the other. But in spite of all that, they both were fully satisfied.

Amehiko dozed off eventually; judging by Chris’s closed eyes and soft murmurs, he imagined the same to him. When he woke up, the rain had finally stopped, casting a ray of sunshine from the window.

Amehiko stirred. Chris was no longer in bed with him. Scratching his head, he groggily reached for his clothes.

“Amehiko!”

He looked up. Chris had entered the room, dressed back to his cooking attire, wetsuit and all. His mitten hands held a silver tray with a fresh, steaming platter of food. He looked so refreshed, so clean, and so neat, that it almost felt like everything before was just a dream.

But there was a slight difference from this morning: his expression had a certain glow, the after-afterglow in a sense, and for some reason, he looked ten times warmer because of it. His burning cheeks was no longer the result of hormones, but pure love.

“You’re awake just in time,” he said, smiling serenely. “I heated the food just now. Breakfast is finally ready!”

Amehiko smiled back in the same warmth.

“ _Thanks_ _for_ _the_ _food_ ,” he gave his respects.


End file.
